Vizima Confidential
Walkthrough You need to do a lot of running around to dig under the dirt and gather clues and find evidence to convict/clear Coleman, Declan Leuvaarden, Golan Vivaldi, Ramsmeat, Thaler, Vincent Meis. Depending on the order you do your snooping about, and the choices you make, you can end up with different characters becoming your prime suspects. Basically gather the evidence and then talk to your suspects and then do it all over again until your end up doing an autopsy on a body. Note: If you want to do the autopsy, then you must not talk to anyone about Azar posing as Raymond until you have completed the autopsy. Once you have found all the evidence, you need to talk with the investigator, who will ask you to kill Ramsmeat. Don't go anywhere, just inform him right away about the good news. He will offer to meet you near the tower in the swamp. He'll also give you a sephirot, the last sephirah required to open the tower. The Suspects Coleman: Not a nice guy, but you can prove him innocent. At some point you will have to meet him in the dike. As soon as you enter the dike, you will find Coleman talking with the guards. Talk with him and he will tell you what's he is doing there and also provides the evidence to clear Vincent Meis. After this you can talk with the innkeeper at the Hairy Bear about Coleman. Declan Leuvaarden: You will need to complete the A Gravedigger's Gratitude quest first. You find the evidence in the Crypt in the Cemetery. Golan Vivaldi: Zoltan Chivay will tell you all about him and give you the evidence. Kalkstein: Ramsmeat: You will need to complete the A Gravedigger's Gratitude quest first. You find the evidence in the Crypt in the Cemetery. Thaler: Coleman, Golan Vivaldi, and Vincent Meis will give you the evidence. You may also prove him innocent by doing A Gravedigger's Gratitude or Anatomy of a Crime quests. The first one, you find Raymond's corpse in the cemetery. The second one, you discover insect eggs inside the dead criminal's skull. Either way, you clear Thaler. Vincent Meis: Coleman will provide you the evidence. Phases The Investigation Begins I'm beginning an investigation with the help of the private eye. the goal is to find someone who works for Azar Javed and trace the Salamander boss this way. I must find someone who works for Azar Javed and trace the Salamander boss through him. Vincent I have my first clues about Salamandra. The City Guard is holding an important witness I need to speak to... I should have a word with the jailor Jethro. I must question the witness being held by the city guards. I should talk to Jethro. The Witness It seems that the Salamanders have a secret agent who set a trap for me. I must find out who he is. First I should interrogate the prisoner being held by the city guards. I must interrogate the witness. Conclusion I've done some hell of investigator's work. I began uncovering Vincent and I interrogated the witness at the hospital. I found new traces leading to Ramsmeat and Kalkstein. Time to get back to Raymond and summarize our discoveries. It's time to get back to Raymond and conclude our discoveries. The Alchemist's Trust There is strong evidence against Ramsmeat and the alchemist Kalkstein. Raymond will take care of the former. I must gain the alchemist's trust. In order to do so, I have to get an important assignment from him. I must go to Kalkstein the alchemist and gain his trust. The Alchemist's Trust I have strong evidence against Ramsmeat and Kalkstein the alchemist. Raymond will deal with the thug and I must gain the alchemist's trust. Best to do that by getting an important assignment from him. I must gain the trust of Kalkstein the alchemist to move the investigation forward. Conversation with Raymond Kalkstein trusts me already. It's time to talk to Raymond and decide how to use this trust. It's time to talk to Raymond about Kalkstein. Assault A group of Salamander gang members attacked the private investigator! Luckily, I managed to hold them back. I'll see how Raymond is doing. I want to see how Raymond is doing. The Suspects The private investigator decided to lay low. He gave me a list of suspects - I should uncover them as soon as possible, while Raymond attracts the Salamander's attention. I must cross-question all the suspects. I'll start with Ramsmeat. Ramsmeat I spoke with Ramsmeat, but his confession alone is insufficient. To get a full picture I need to interrogate other suspects. I should question Thaler the fence. Thaler I spoke with Thaler, but his confession alone is insufficient. To get a full picture I need to interrogate other suspects. I should question the merchant Leuvaarden. Further Interrogations I've heard the stories of Ramsmeat and Thaler. Now I need to interrogate the merchant to get a full picture. I need to question the merchant Leuvaarden. Contact I managed to learn some interesting things about our suspects. Now I must wait for Raymond to contact me. I must wait for Raymond to contact me. The Meeting Raymond sent a messenger - he wants to meet me as he has gained some new information. I wonder how he will react to my discoveries. I must meet up with Raymond. Autopsy Raymond was not interested in my discoveries - small wonder, there is a newer clue. To move this investigation forward, I must perform an autopsy. The body is probably in the gravedigger's possession and Shani will help me with the autopsy. I cannot move the investigation forward until I finish the autopsy. Bluff There is no need to preform the autopsy. I know that Azar Javed is pretending to be Raymond. I will go to him, pretend the autopsy proved nothing and see what happens. I'll try to lure Azar, posing as the private eye, into a trap. Subterfuge I told "Raymond" that I discovered nothing during the autopsy. I will not tell him that he is Azar. I must find a way to lure Azar into a trap. Category:The Witcher quests Category:The Witcher Act II es:Wyzima Confidencial